


Halloween Pranks

by cloudyunicorn698



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Halloween, One-Shot, Pranks, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyunicorn698/pseuds/cloudyunicorn698
Summary: Maura pranks Jane, so Jane has to get revenge. Established Rizzles.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Halloween Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Rizzoli & Isles, not earning a profit, and all that jazz.

Jane would never admit it, but she was a cuddler. She rolled over to pull Maura closer to her but found the bed empty. Frowning, Jane looked around. Maura almost always woke up before her, but she rarely left the bed before Jane woke up. Plus, Jane was a light sleeper, so she usually felt Maura leave the bed. Deciding Maura must be downstairs, Jane got out of bed. It was cold in the bedroom; the October chill permeating the room. She shuffled to the bathroom, changed, brushed her teeth, and headed downstairs.

Maura jumped when she heard Jane coming down the stairs. She quickly put away what she had been working on and pulled out supplies to make their lunches.

Jane rounded the corner, still looking sleepy, and greeted Maura with a smile. “You’re up early,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Maura from behind, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“I was up, but I thought you probably needed more sleep after the case we just finished,” Maura said, turning around in Jane’s arms to give her a proper kiss.

“Mmm,” Jane hummed. “I sleep better when you’re next to me.”

“Haha,” Maura laughed. “I sleep better with you, as well.” She gave Jane another kiss before she turned back to making their lunches.

“Coffee?” Jane asked.

“I’ve already had mine, but there is still some hot coffee in the pot.”

“Thanks, Maur,” Jane said. Jane poured herself a mug and added cream.

Finishing their lunches, Maura gathered her things. She handed Jane a protein bar, “Here, you need to eat something.”

“Thanks,” she said as she too gathered her things and grabbed the keys.

“Nope, I’m driving,” Maura said with a smile, taking the keys from Jane’s hand. “You eat.”

“Fine,” Jane said.

They headed into the office and went their separate ways. Today was likely to be a paperwork day, but Jane was hoping for a call. She hated paperwork. She was still slogging through her paperwork when lunch came around. She text Maura: **_Lunch?_**

Maura replied immediately: **_Yes. Join me in my office?_**

Jane grabbed her lunch from the fridge and headed down to Maura’s office. Closing the door, she gave Maura a chaste kiss. They had agreed that simple kisses hello and goodbye were appropriate, but they otherwise tried to keep from going any further in the office. Jane had to admit that it wasn’t always easy.

Jane threw herself down on the couch. Maura walked around her desk and joined Jane on the couch. They briefly chatted about work while they ate. There was a knock on the door, and Maura responded, “Yes? Come in.”

Susie opened the door, “Hello, Dr. Isles. Sorry to interrupt, but I have the lab results you asked for.”

“Thank you, Susie,” Maura said as she took the papers from Susie. Maura and Susie chatted for a few minutes about the results, while Jane looked around Maura’s office. She noticed what looked like two caramel apples sitting off to the side of Maura’s desk.

When Susie left, Jane turned to Maura and asked as she pointed to the treats, “What are those?”

“Oh, one of my assistants brought in caramel apples for Halloween, but they are really too sweet for my liking,” Maura said.

Jane raised an eyebrow in question.

Maura laughed, “Would you like one?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

Maura stood up and brought one of the treats to Jane, “At least finish your lunch first.”

Jane rolled her eyes, “Yes, Ma.”

Maura gave her a look before returning to her own lunch. Jane scarfed down the remains of her lunch before grabbing the caramel apple.

“Mmm, I love caramel apples,” Jane commented before taking a huge bite. She immediately began to gag and spit out the bite she had taken. “Oh my god, it’s an onion! Eww, eww, eww. Okay, I need something to get rid of the onion taste!”

Maura was in tears and nearly on the floor from laughing so hard. She couldn’t catch a breath to say anything.

“Maura,” Jane whined. “Don’t laugh at me and _please_ give me something to get rid of this taste. Besides, you should be grateful.”

Maura was still barely containing her laughter but was able to get out, “Why am I supposed to be grateful?”

“The caramel apples – or caramel onions, apparently – were meant for you. Someone was trying to play a prank on you!” Jane exclaimed.

Maura’s laughter picked up again. Her abs were starting to hurt from laughing so hard.

Jane narrowed her eyes, “They weren’t for you, were they?”

Maura shook her head while she continued to laugh.

“Did you do this?” Jane asked with indignation.

Maura could only nod.

“You know what, I should kiss you with my onion breath,” Jane said as she leaned over Maura and tried to pull her into a kiss, but Maura wiggled away.

“No,” Maura said still giggling.

Jane started laughing now too. “You really got me,” Jane admitted. “How did you even pull that off without getting hives?”

Pulling herself together the best she could, Maura answered, “I anticipated your question, so I asked Susie to help. She actually did make caramel apples and bring them in. The other one really is an apple, and you can have it.”

“Chang!” Jane yelled as she stood up.

Maura pulled her back down, “Jane, Jane, don’t. Leave Susie alone.” Maura was still laughing.

Jane narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, but relented, “I still can’t believe you pulled this off.”

“I made the onion this morning. That’s what I was doing before you walked down this morning.”

Jane shook her head, smiling.

“That one really is an apple,” Maura said pointing to the treat that remained on her desk.

“Yeah, I’m not falling for that again,” Jane said.

Maura stood up and got the apple, taking a big bite before handing it to Jane. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I wouldn’t play that prank without at least having a way to make it up to you,” Maura told her.

“I know how you can make it up to me,” Jane commented.

Maura rolled her eyes, “Just take the apple.”

Jane took the apple, still shaking her head. She couldn’t believe Maura actually got her. She would have to come up with an even better prank to play on Maura, and she was going to make Susie help her.

Maura kept giggling as they finished their lunch. She was quite proud of herself.

That afternoon, they were called to a crime scene. A young woman, who they identified as Kelly Wyatt, had been shot through the chest and had bled out in an alleyway.

Jane and Maura both worked long hours for the rest of the week on the case, but Jane hadn’t forgotten her vow to prank Maura.

They caught the killer – the young woman’s boyfriend – on Friday. Jane spent the afternoon completing her paperwork. Maura was in the morgue finishing up her work on the case. She released the body to the mortuary and was in her office completing her own paperwork.

Susie walked into Maura’s office and knocked on the open door.

“Hello, Susie. How can I help you?”

“Dr. Isles, the mortuary’s transport is here to pick up Kelly Wyatt’s body,” Susie told her.

“What? They should have already picked up the body. I signed off on it hours ago.”

“I have the paperwork right here,” Susie told her.

Maura stood up and walked to the door of her office that led to the morgue. She took the paperwork from Susie and glanced into the morgue. There was in fact a body bag on the autopsy table ready for transport.

“This isn’t right,” Maura said. “Do I have to do everything myself to have it done right?” She whispered under her breath.

Maura walked up to the body bag and placed the paperwork on the table before unzipping the bag. As she unzipped the bag, Jane, who was hiding in the bag, opened her eyes and sat up.

Maura screamed and fell backwards with her hand over her heart. Luckily there was another table behind her, otherwise she would have fallen to the ground.

Jane burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, Jane, you scared me,” Maura said as she got her breath back.

“That was the point,” Jane said, still laughing as she climbed out of the bag and off the table.

Maura rolled her eyes then turned to look at Susie.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Isles. She threatened me after the prank with the onion,” Susie told her. She was laughing though so Maura knew that, as intimidating as her girlfriend could be, Susie didn’t feel undue pressure.

Jane walked up to Maura and gave her a kiss, pulling back before it got too heated. “Sorry, I couldn’t let you get away with the onion thing,” Jane said smiling at Maura.

Maura smiled back, “I suppose I should have expected something. You definitely scared me.”

Jane laughed again, “Well, should we go home and make it up to each other.”

“Let’s go home,” Maura replied.

“Goodnight, Dr. Isles, Detective Rizzoli.”

“Goodnight, Chang. Thanks for your help.”

“Goodnight, Susie. Have a wonderful weekend.”

Jane and Maura left the precinct together hand-in-hand. Yes, Jane thought to herself, she loved holidays with Maura.

**Author's Note:**

> The prank Jane plays on Maura is from another show. Props to anyone who can figure it out!
> 
> While it looks like this prank may have been done in many shows, Bones was the one I had in mind when I wrote the story. Figured I'd post the answer now that someone figured it out (on FF .net)!


End file.
